forever
by granger malfoy 93
Summary: It was their final year at Hogwarts and Hermione is hiding a secret from her friends. A secret that will lead to a sad and tragic results... DH never happened. chapter 5 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) : This is my first fic, so please be nice. Do review and tell me you liked it or not. Oh, and I own only the plot. JK owns everything else.

XoxoxoxoX

"Granger! Granger wait!" he yelled. "God! This girl is hard to keep up with!" draco muttered under his breath. He could finally see that the bushy haired girl had stop walking and turned around. By the time he reached the brunette, he was already running halfway towards the Great Hall from the Astronomy Tower. He stopped running immediately and panted right in front of the confused looking Hermione Granger.

" Merlin Granger! Are you deaf?!" he shouted. " I 've been shouting your name from the top of my lungs and you didn't even considered to look back once!" Hermione just shrugged. She could tell that he was angry. She could see it clearly in his beautiful pair of gray eyes. Draco took out a small handkerchief from his dress robes and quickly wiped away his dripping sweats on his forehead. He then turned his attention back to the girl standing in front of him. Their eyes met and Draco gladly shot her a mocking smile. Hermione just rolled her eyes completely and utterly annoyed by his dreadful behavior, but what else can you expect from a Malfoy?

" What do you want Malfoy?! I really don't have time to hear all your horrible insults and everything, so would you excuse me." She said calmly pushing Draco aside to clear her way to the Great Hall. She's really not in the mood to be with this Slytherin prince right now. All she wanted was to have one day of peace with her two best friends in the world, Ron and Harry. Its been quite a while since the golden trio of Hogwarts spend their time together. They seriously didn't have time for each other anymore, or should she say, **they** didn't have time for her anymore. Harry was to busy with his mission to find the hocruxes, and ron….. well, what more could she say. Lately Ron was always with his new girlfriend, Luna Lovegood.

Yes, who would have thought, after all these years, Ron was actually attracted to the Ravenclaw, dirty blond hair, nargles and thestrals loving Luna Lovegood. Hermione still couldn't forget the reaction that harry gave them when Ron announced that he and Luna were a couple. It was indeed priceless. They shocked the whole Griffindor house, no, they shocked the WHOLE school actually. They were once voted as the most unexpected couple of the year for a week or two until crabbe and pansy announced their relationship. Anyway, it's a good thing Luna accepted Ron though. Now, she will have someone for her to share her undying knowledges about nargles.

Hermione was halfway through passed Draco when she suddenly felt her left wrist being pulled back. She quickly spun around to find Draco pulling her arm to make her stay put. Draco's grip was so harsh that Hermione can clearly see Draco's knuckles turned white.

" What's wrong with you!" she shouted. Her fist automatically raised up and was ready to give draco a good punch, but before she could even hit his face, Draco quickly grabbed her hand and brought it down.

" Not…… this time Granger" he whispered to Hermione and gave her the famous Malfoy smirk.

God! Hermione hated that smirk. It was not and ordinary smirk, but it was somehow extraordinary in a very bad way. The smirk itself can represent malfoy's attitudes : rude, idiot, stupid, ferret, obnoxious, etc…. the bottom line is, that smirk was pure evil. Hermione hated malfoy from the core of her heart and she sensed Malfoy felt the same way towards her too, but Hermione knew he only hated her because she's a mudblood and one of the three members of the golden trio, and that thought made her despised Draco even more.

" What do you want!" she bellowed. " just lemme go!!"

Hermione struggled to break free from Draco's firm grip, but it was no use. She swore she could feel her blood had stop flowing to her palm and Draco still took control of both her hands, unwilling to let go just yet.

" What do you want!"

" Listen to me mudblood! Meet me at the astronomy tower tonight and make sure you're alone! Understand!" he spat still looking at the brunette in front of him.

" what?" Hermione asked. Confused upon hearing Malfoy's demands.

" God Granger! And they say you are smart!" he said getting annoyed. " I …. Want…. You…. To…. Meet……"

" I heard what you said Malfoy!" she shouted getting angry. " don't treat me like a five year old! I heard perfectly what you've said. All I want to know, is why?" she asked.

" Oh mudblood! Stop with the questions already! Just run along and do as you're told is that clear?" he spat. 'why? Oh why did he chose her at the first place?' malfoy thought to himself. There are many more clever people in Hogwarts but he picked her. Oh why! Draco quickly regretted his decisions. But still, as far as he knows, Granger here is the best student in Hogwarts and like he was told, being a Malfoy, he deserved only the best of the best. And its dreadful to know that the best was in fact a mudblood. Not to mention one of the three members of the golden trio and best friend to his long time arch enemy, Harry Potter.

Upon hearing the word mudblood over and over again, Hermione had had enough. She'd lost her patience and the urge to argue with this blond boy infront of her just bottled up inside her.

She took a few step closer towards malfoy and stared directly into his piercing eyes.

" you know what malfoy? No!"

Draco raised his eyebrows upon hearing the word no.

" what did you just said?" he asked to make sure he wasn't imagining anything.

" I said no! big flat NO! you get that my oh-so-called-pureblood! I will never meet you at the Astronomy Tower tonight! You get that? Or you need more explanations considering you're such an IDIOT!"

Draco was indeed shocked after hearing that. Since when does this seventeen year old girl in front of him had had the guts to shout at him like that? Well of course she'd punched him in third year, but at that time, Hermione had potter and weasley as her backups. Now, she was all alone. And he never saw her shouting like that.

'This girl probably mental' he thought to himself not realizing he had lessened his grip on Hermione's wrist, and with that, a stinging pain hit his pale cheek.

Draco quickly touched his cheek where he'd been slapped by a girl named Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe she did it again! He gave her a murderous glare. Hermione never saw him like that. Her feet started to tremble and she was feeling rather scared by the look that Malfoy gave her.

"You'll pay for this Granger! You filthy little mudblood!!" he spat. And with that, he turned around leaving the scared Hermione behind.

XoxoxoX

Hermione spotted Harry and Ron eating and chatting happily at the Griffindor table, and walked slowly towards them.

" Hey Hermione! Good to see you here! Finally getting out of your room huh?" harry said upon noticing Hermione entered the Great Hall walking towards him. Hermione took a seat beside Harry and said nothing. She still couldn't forget the look on draco's face. Her terrified and pale look was like glued to her face, and it wasn't left unnoticed.

" Blood hell Hermione! What's wrong? You look terrible! No, not terrible, DREADFUL!" said Ron who was sitting right in front of her at the other side of the Griffindor table. "Feeling a'right there?" he asked. Worries in his eyes.

"Yeah Hermione, you don't look to good. Wanna see Madam Pomfrey at-"

"NO!" she shouted before Harry could even finished his sentences. This scene startled both Harry and Ron. They exchanged confused look at one another and then turned their attention back to the troubled looking Hermione.

"Um….. no.. I mean I'm fine. Absolutely fine." She managed to give them a fake smile. "There's no need to worry guys." She continued. "so… um Ron, where's Luna?" she asked. Trying hard to change the topic. "didn't see her today"

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Ron's face glowed like never before. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice before saying " Luna went back yesterday. Her father's sick so she asked professor Dumbledore's permission to go back home for a few days so she can take care of her father." He took another sip from the goblet before continued "boy, I missed her already!"

Hermione just nodded and smiled.

Harry on the other hand still concerned for his dear friend. He knew something was not right with Hermione. He just knew it. Lately she rarely came out from her room and she always looked rather pale.

'is she sick?' Harry thought to himself. 'if she does, why won't she tell us? What's wrong with you Hermione? Don't you want to be our friend anymore? Why won't you tell us what's wrong? Why wouldn't you…'

"god! This steak is the best steak I've ever tasted!" Ron exclaimed with a mouthful. Hermione just giggled.

" Ron, you've said the exact same thing last week!" she said. Hermione helped herself with some pudding and pumpkin juice. The mango pudding was so nice and refreshing. She decided not to take anything heavy that night so she's going to just stick with the pudding.

" Harry, can you please pass me the caramel pudding?" she said pointing to the big bowl filled with caramel pudding on Harry's left side.

Harry quickly turned his gaze towards where she was pointing and replied "yeah, sure mione."

"here" he said while handing the bowl to Hermione.

While she was trying to reach the bowl from Harry, that was when he noticed the bruises on Hermione's wrist. He quickly put down the bowl to its original place and snatched Hermione's left arm.

"who did this?" he muttered under his breath. His voice filled with anger.

" who did this Hermione?! Answer me!" Harry finally raised his voice when Hermione remained silent. He looked up and stared at her face.

Ron who was enjoying his food quickly lost his appetite upon seing Hermione's bruises.

"Hermione, who did this to you" Harry asked again, but using a bit softer tone this time. He told himself to calm down or she will never open her mouth.

Hermione's face turned white as paper sheets. 'oh god! What have you done Hermione! Think Hermione! You really don't want to see you best friend to pick a fight with Draco Malfoy! Think of an excuses! Quick! But Hermione couldn't think of anything.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Answer Harry's questions! Who gave you that nasty bruises?!" Ron too was getting annoyed and angry with Hermione's silence. At that time, he felt like tearing her mouth apart.

"Mione, its okay, you can tell us." Harry said again. Pleading for her to open her mouth. Hermione just wanted to run away at that time and go to sleep peacefully. She seriously didn't want to make everything to become so complicated, but with Harry and Ron protective attitude towards her, its just bloody impossible. She sighed.

"its… its…" she stammered. Harry and Ron waited patiently for a name to pop out from her mouth.

"Who Hermione?" Harry said again. Holding both of her hand gently and put it on his lap.

"Its…. Ma-" and then it happened yet again. Before she could even answered their questions, Hermione felt the unbearable pain piercing in her stomach and started to cough badly. She felt very dizzy and her visions blurred. She covered her mouth with her right hand and continued to cough non stop.

'god!..... please…. Not now…. Not in front of them… I'm not ready to tell them… please!" Hermione screamed and pleaded inside her head, but the pain just kept getting worst by the minute.

" HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

" What's wrong Hermione! What's wrong!" Harry said getting panicked, but before he could act any futher, Hermione quickly got up and fled the Great Hall leaving her friends behind. Still covering her mouth with her hand, Hermione ran as fast as she could ignoring the growing pain inside her. She picked up her pace even more when she heard footsteps heading towards her from behind.

" open the portrait!! Padfoot!! The password's padfoot!" Hermione shouted to the Fat Lady. The portrait immediately flung open and Hermione quickly entered the Griffindoor

Common room and went straight to her room.

Hermione locked the door leaving her two best friends outside knocking and banging on it like some lunatics.

"Hermione! Please open the door!" Harry shouted

"Hermione! Let us help you! Please!" Ron continued. They pleaded for Hermione to open the door but it was no use. She just ignored their pleas.

At the other side of the door, Hermione slowly took away her hand that had cover her mouth and directed it right in front of her face to take a closer look at it. Unfortunately. It was already night and her room was so dark. She quickly took out her wand from her dress robes.

"lumos…." She whispered and suddenly a burst of light appeared at the tip of her wand. She directed it to her hand and automatically fell to the ground upon seing the bright red liquid that covered her hand. : **blood**

"why……." She whispered between sob. Tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

( A/N) so… what do you think? Do review and let me know wether I should continue writing or not. Bye for now 


	2. Chapter 2

**( A/N) : thanks 4 those who reviewed the last chapter. Much appreciated. Here goes chapter two. Hope you like it. Unfortunately, a woman named JK Rowling owns everything, and I own only the plot. *sobs***

It was dark. Very dark. Hermione was standing alone at the centre of what seemed to be a garden of some kind. A deserted garden. She could feel the wind blew and heard clearly the rustling sound made by the trees. She looked around her. Searching and praying for someone, anybody to show up, but there was no one there. Only her. Just her alone.

Hermione was getting scared. It was dark and extremely cold. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest. Hermione couldn't described the coldness she felt at that time. Its just like waiting for the dementors to show up and attacked her. Of course, with the Dark Lord rising, the dementors could be anywhere. Maybe one of them was there, carefully watching her every move and waited patiently for the right time to strike.

She searched for her wand inside her dress robes, only to find out that she wasn't even wearing her dress robes. She was in fact, in her night gown. The same night gown that she wore when she went to bed not long ago. Hermione sighed.

She walked slowly towards a bench beside an old tree that looked just like Whomping Willow back at Hogwarts.

' wait, why did I say back at Hogwarts?' she thought to herself. ' I mean, I'm still in Hogwarts, am I not'. Her mind raced to find answers.

Hermione closed her eyes shut for a few moment hoping to god that it was just a terrible nightmares, that when she opened her eyes once again, she will be in the girl's dormitory, on her bed, sleeping peacefully with Crookshanks by her side.

She was disappointed when nothing's change. She was still in that same, strange place. Alone, wearing only her night gown to keep her body warm from the freezing conditions.

Suddenly, she felt someone touched her shoulder gently. Hermione jumped to her feet in shocked and turned around. At first, she couldn't see the person's face. It was night and dark. She also didn't have her wand, so she couldn't produce any light whatsoever. She just stood there like a statue not knowing what to do.

By the slender figure and her curves, Hermione could guessed that she was a woman. Her hair was not too long and curled nicely. Hermione tried to look and recognized her face but she just couldn't. It was too dark for her to see.

The woman took one step closer to Hermione and she quickly took one step back. The woman didn't do anything and stared directly at Hermione's face.

"w-who a-are you" she asked. Her voice filled with fear. Her voice barely came out from her mouth. Even she, herself couldn't really heard what she was talking about. The woman just smiled and took another step towards Hermione again, and this time, she didn't even moved one bit. Hermione just stood there and waited for the mysterious woman to answer her question.

"honey, I missed you dearly….." she said. Still looking straight at Hermione who was absolutely confused by that statement.

Hermione gasped. Something about that voice made her very curious. Its very familiar. Its like she'd heard the voice before. Somewhere in her past. Its haunting her. It sounded just like her…. Her…. NO! it can't be! 'she's gone! Mom's gone! She's nothing but a memory now. Get over it Hermione!' she shouted in her head. She gave herself a big mind slap.

But still… it sounded just like her. Could it be? Is she still alive?. Hermione prayed and hoped to god that it was true, that her mom was still alive to protect her, to love her. She still doubted it, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't leave without knowing the truth. She can't stand it anymore and muttered…

"mom…?"

Suddenly, the woman vanished into thin air. Hermione was dumbfounded. She was being left alone once more and was devastated. She collapsed to the ground and started crying. The thought of her mom being alive slowly faded from her mind.

She shook her head. "that couldn't be her. Mom's gone and you got to accept it" she whispered to herself. She just sat there alone, crying her heart out not knowing what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione made her way helplessly towards the Great Hall. After a tiring one hour session of Ancient runes, a little meal would help released all the tensions. She still didn't see both Harry and Ron that day. They still took the silly subject : divination. Hermione couldn't tell how Harry and Ron could swallow all the rubbish that professor Trelawney fed them. She couldn't even stand a minute of it. Not that she dislike the professor or anything, its just the idea of the subject that she taught that made her sick. All that 'broaden your mind, use your inner eyes, too see the future!'. Its just a total rubbish!

The thought of seeing Harry and Ron suddenly made her stomach turned. She knew exactly what would happen if she meet them. They will bombard her with so many questions. Questions that she was not ready to answer just yet. She did feel guilty for keeping it a secret from them for they deserved to know, but she wasn't ready.

She also had problem forgetting the strange dream that haunted her last night. The image of that woman talking to her was still fresh in her mind. Who was that woman? A woman that sounded just like her mom. Her mom that was supposed to be …. Dead.

With that, a clear tear slid down her cheek. She still couldn't forget the night professor Dumbledore asked her to meet him in his office. She could still reprise every words that came out from her headmaster's mouth. Every single word….

**Flashback :**

Hermione slowly entered Dumbledore's office. She observed the many portraits of headmasters and headmistress of Hogwarts in the past. She walked slowly towards the table and spotted Dumbledore with his phoenix, Fawks.

"um… Professor." She called, but Dumbledore didn't hear her. He still with his phoenix, stroking it gently. Hermione called again, and this time, it was louder.

"professor Dumbledore.."

He turned around and spotted Hermione in front of his table looking worried.

"you, wanted to see me?"

" ah, yes indeed miss Granger." He said sitting down. "please, take a seat my dear."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She didn't argue and quickly took a seat in front of her headmaster and stared at him, waited patiently for him to open his mouth.

" Miss Granger," he began. His blue eyes piercing into hermione's.

'oh shit! He used that tone! That bloody tone when something bad had happened.' Hermione gasped inside her head, waiting for her headmaster to continue.

" what I am about to tell you may be a bit of a shock, so I hope you remain calm."

"what is it professor?" she asked.

Dumbledore just sighed. " back at home, your parents had got themselves into a terrible accident….. and I'm afraid they didn't make it. I'm so sorry"

Hermione was stunned. She didn't know how to react. She was so shocked that she could ask something really stupid for a witch her level.

" what do you mean, professor? Who had an accident? Who didn't make it?"

She asked, not wanting to know the answers. ' damn, this old man knows how to make jokes!' she told herself, faking a laugh in her head. Trying hard to ignore what her headmaster just told her.

But still, deep down inside her, her heart shattered into million pieces. Deep down inside her, she knew exactly that professor Dumbledore wasn't kidding. He was telling the truth. Hermione must accepted the fact that her parents 's gone, dead. She's an orphan… just like Harry… she had lost all the love from her parents. They left her….

Professor Dumbledore slowly got up from his seat and made his way beside the shaking Hermione. She shot her headmaster a confused look.

"miss Granger… listen…" he began, but quickly got cut off by Hermione, who was now on her feet.

"NO! you're lying!! You're lying!" she shouted with fear.. Hermione covered both her ears with her hands and shook her head fiercely.

"I don't wanna hear anything! They're not dead! My parent still alive!!"

She quickly ran out of the room. her feet shaking and trembling. She kept telling herself that the professor was really lying.

"they're alive! They're alive!" she kept mumbling the same words over and over again while running. Tears streaming down her cheek.

Hermione was running halfway towards the griffindor common room when suddenly, she bumped into Harry, who was worried looking for her. She automatically collapsed into Harry's arm. She buried her face into his chest. Crying.

"they're gone…. Harrry, they're gone." She whispered…

"who Hermione?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Hermione's body to support her weight. He stroked her soft hair gently..

"m-my pa-parents…. They're gone…" with that last word, all she could remember was black. Seing nothing except blackness. The next thing she knew, she was lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, with Harry and Ron by her side.

**End of flashback**

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her parents. The pain that they felt when the accident happened exactly five months ago. She lived with her aunt now. Fortunately for Hermione, her aunt was nothing near like the Dursleys. She's still single and welcomed Hermione with open arms.

Hermione liked her new home. It was nice. Spacious enough for the two of them. It was not too big, and not too small. It was just nice.

She missed her parent a lot though. She always cried in her bedroom alone. She could stared at her parent's picture albums all night long without getting bored or tired. That was her new hobby. Staring at her parent's pictures all night long. Oh, how she missed her parent. How could they left her alone to deal with all this difficult things in life. She missed them more lately. Especially when she found out she had…..

"OW!!!" she shrieked when she felt someone dragging her with force. She spun around and saw none other than the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy, taking control of her arm and dragging her all the way to the Slytherin common room.

"what in the name of Merlin are you doing!" she bellowed, struggling to break free.

" LET ME GO!!!"

"NO! GRANGER!" he shouted back, not looking at her face. His grip tightened.

"its payback time Granger! YOU listen to ME!"

Hermione looked around. It was not that long before she finally knew where he was taking her. She could see all the other slytherins shot her a disgusted look when she walked beside them.

" Salazar!" draco shouted the password about three feet away from the portrait, and it automatically flung open to let them enter.

"OUT! Everybody OUT!" he ordered his fellow slytherins that were relaxing and chatting happily in the common room at that time. They all shot Draco an angry look before Crabbe stood up and said

"why? Its our common room too. Beside, I'm pretty busy here," he sat back with Pansy giggling by his side.

"oh, crabby boo…" she purred in his ears. This scene made Hermione felt like puking on the spot.

" I said out!" draco shouted again. " I got some unfinished business with this disgusting little mudblood here." He continued, dragging Hermione in front of him to let all of his Slytherin friends saw her presence.

Hermione was stunned when she heard a thousands of applauses in the room when Malfoy showed her to his friends. They clapped and laughed their butts off.

"you rule draco!! Make her suffer" she heard a voice shouted.

"yeah draco! Make her pay for being a filthy mudblood !" another voice said, and with that, all of them gladly waltz their way out of the common room, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

When all of his friends were out of the common room, Draco quickly let her go and pushed her until she stumbled to the ground.

Hermione stood up automatically. Fear plastered on her face.

"wh-what d-do y-you want, malfoy?" she stammered. Draco could clearly sensed the growing fear in her husky voice. He smiled triumphantly when he knew she was afraid of him.

"not so though now, are we?" he mocked. His pair of gray eyes stared directly at the scared brunette in front of him. He just smirked and continued with an evil voice,

"I just want to get even Granger. You hurt me, I hurt you!"

Draco took a few steps forwards towards Hermione. He stood right in front of her, just inches away from her shaking body. His right hand raised, ready to slap the girl. His eyes filled with anger.

His hand was inches away from hitting her soft cheek, when she suddenly collapsed to the ground right in front of him. Crying and pleading.

Hermione shut both her eyes. She shook her head and cried.

"please! Don't! I can't get hurt right now! I cannot bleed… please Malfoy… please" she pleaded. Tears streaming down her cheek.

Malfoy took a few steps back. He lowered his hand immediately, shocked seeing her like that. Hermione Granger never pleaded to him before. Never. Not once! What's wrong with her?

Upon seeing her crying like that, he suddenly felt guilty by his actions earlier. What was he thinking! She's just a girl for god sake!

He felt pity for the girl at once. He carefully took a few steps back towards Hermione and slowly got to his knee and stared directly at her red face. She was still crying. Sobbing all the way.

"please….. don't…" she whispered, still not looking at Draco. She covered her face with both her hands.

Draco was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react by Hermione's actions.

'since when she becomes so fragile? So…… vulnerable' he thought to himself. He just sighed.

He gulped and threw away all his ego before saying her name.

"granger," he whispered softly.

"look, I won't hurt you, okay" he continued, and at the same time, he slowly moved both of Hermione's hand that covered her face. She finally looked up at him.

Draco stared deeply into the beautiful pair of chestnut eyes. He locked their gaze for a few minutes.

"I won't hurt you" he said again, wanted to make sure that Hermione threw away all her fears towards him at that time and believed his words.

Hermione sat there for a few moment. She still didn't know what to say. She just stared directly at Draco's face and remained silent. After a short while, she realized what just happened. Draco didn't hurt her. He let her go. She looked around and noticed that she was still in the Slytherin common room.

She took her hand away from Draco's hold and quickly got up. She immediately left the room, still crying a little bit.

Draco didn't stopped her. He just let her go. Watching her as she got up and ran away from him. He was left there alone by the girl that he hated from the core of his heart, being confused, and filled with tons of guilt deep in his heart.

**( A/N) so, there goes chapter 2! How was it? Please let me know… do review…. any grammars mistakes or anything, please forgive me okay...**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) don't wanna say much. Here goes chapter 3, tell me you liked it or not, and JK Rowling owns everything. I own the plot.**

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Confused and undecided whether they should believe her or not.

Feeling dizzy? That's the best explanations that she could gave them? Was feeling dizzy that bad until you had to run away living your best friends chasing you from behind and banging on your door like some prisoners trying to break out from prison? No, its not. Whatever thing that was bothering Hermione, it was much worse than some silly head cracked problem.

"you're lying, aren't you Hermione!" Harry said getting up from the couch. He stared reluctantly into the swollen chestnut eyes of his friend sitting quietly beside Ron. Hermione didn't say a word and looked down to the floor. She was feeling worst more than ever.

"you're eyes all puffy and swollen." He crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"you've been crying" he continued, still trying to meet her gaze.

Ron had been quiet ever since the conversations between them and Hermione started. He just let Harry having the moment of his life bombarded Hermione with all the questions that they've been longing to know since the day when she ran away and locked them outside of her room. Ron just sat there, listened to every explanation that Hermione gave them. Still feeling unsatisfied.

Ron stared at Harry for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to Hermione. He tried to look at Hermione's eyes and let out a little gasped. He too noticed her red swollen eyes. It's like she's been crying for ages non-stop. He gently put his arms over Hermione's shoulder, trying his best to make her calm and feel comfortable.

The Gryffindor common room was more tensed than ever. Hermione looked around, not wanting to meet Harry's gaze and tried her best not to break down in front of her best friends. She could see clearly Harry's angry eyes and Ron's worried looks.

She bit the bottom of her lip. 'should I tell them?' she thought.

Apart of her really wanted to just tell them the real truth and share all the pain with them, but there's still apart of her that disagree. She didn't want to be a burden to them, especially to Harry. With the rising of Lord Voldermort, and all the things about the hocruxes, knowing that he had to fight the dark lord alone, and one of them must die so that the other survives, he had more than enough trouble for a lifetime already and she certainly didn't wanted to be a part of them.

She gently grabbed Ron's arm that had been on her shoulder and hold it tightly in her hands. She stared at the worried looks on her best friend sitting next beside her and managed to give him a weak smile. She looked back at Harry, finally meeting his gaze.

"really guys, I'm okay." She lied, exchanging her look from Harry to Ron for a quite a few times.

"but Hermione, you-" Harry began, but soon found himself being cut off by Hermione.

"please Harry…. Trust me." Her sad eyes stared directly at Harry's face. He couldn't stand looking at her face like that and unwillingly surrendered and didn't argue.

'am I being paranoid?' he thought to himself.

When she saw Harry didn't argue, Hermione quickly got to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"thank you Harry…." She whispered softly in his ears. When they broke apart, Harry just nodded. Trying to look happy in front of her.

Hermione then turned her attentions towards Ron, who was now on his feet and gave him the same hug and whispered the same thing to him too. He too managed to shot Hermione a plain smile before sitting down.

Both Harry and Hermione just smiled and sat beside him. The golden trio just sat there for hours and talked to each other just like old times like there was no tomorrow. They laughed, and joked at each other and cried their heart out. There was only one moment that Harry and Ron became a bit serious. Hermione was shocked when Harry admitted that he had a crush on Ginny. Ron's jaws dropped open. He felt like strangled Harry at that time. Harry was looking more nervous than ever. His face automatically turned white, whereas Ron's turned red.

" I don't want you to be my brother-in-law!" he shrieked.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Ron knew exactly how to sound funny when he's serious. Harry patted Ron's back.

"well, you just have to deal with it then, Ronald." He mocked.

Ron's eyes flashed with anger. Hermione just giggled and Harry just sat there, smiling.

That scene at that night pleased Hermione more than anything else in this world. She really didn't want it to end. Never.

Its was nearly midnight and the three was getting tired. Hermione was the first one to get upstairs and straight to her bedroom. She gave Harry and Ron each a hug and a peck on the cheek and made her way to the girl's dormitory, leaving the two downstairs.

Harry and Ron watched silently as their friend slowly waltz herself to her bedroom, and by the time she was no longer in sight, Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to the boy's dormitory.

"what the bloody hell are you doing!" he shouted while trying hard to free his arm.

When the two finally reached the boy's dormitory, Harry let go of Ron's arm and ordered him to sit down beside him. He didn't argue and took a chair beside Harry and sat down.

" if its about Ginny again, I really don't wanna-"

"look, I don't know if you believed her or not, but I certainly didn't believe her at all" Harry exclaimed looking directly into Ron's eyes making sure that he understands what he was trying to say, but by the look that Ron gave him, he knew exactly what he was going to ask him next. And as expected, he did.

"believe who?" Ron asked, looking silly and utterly dumb.

Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled before saying "Hermione!"

"good lord!" he shook his head and sighed.

Upon hearing Hermione's name, Ron quickly nodded and became interested of what Harry got to say. If its about Hermione, then its okay, because she's their friend, but if Harry wanted to talk to him about how to tackle Ginny, he's sure that by tomorrow morning, everyone will be fussing about The-boy-who-lived got kicked in the ass badly and totally injured.

"did you believed her?" Harry asked again.

Ron shook his head.

"ya know what mate, as much as I really wanna believe her, I just couldn't." he replied.

" I mean, dizzy? She said she was feeling a bit dizzy? Come on, we might not be as smart as her, but we're not an idiot!" he continued. His voice raised, meaning he was annoyed.

They both sighed. Feeling tired and everything.

"we really need to find out what's wrong with her, but I just don't know how." Harry felt like his head was about to explode. He was trying hard to think of any ways to make Hermione opens her mouth and tell them everything. But what! He couldn't think of anything. Its like his brain had stopped functioning at that time. Harry stared out of the foggy window. He could tell it was cold outside. The dementors must be out there somewhere.

Harry was drifted by his thoughts when suddenly, he felt Ron shook his right arms, snapping him back into the reality.

Harry stared at Ron. He was smiling broadly.

"what?" Harry muttered.

"I have an idea." He exclaimed, his face full of joy. Harry just sat there, staring at his friend, waiting for him to tell him what did he have in mind.

"oh yeah, what is it?" he asked. His eyes glowed with curiosity.

Ron smirked before saying his sister's name. "Ginny…"

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'Ginny? What can she do?' he thought.

"what do you mean by……" he stopped and stared deeply at Ron who was still smirking.

"oh…" he whispered, as Ron's idea became a clear images in his mind. "are you sure? I mean you didn't like me had a crush on your sister and all…" he continued.

Ron shrugged. " at least you're not as stupid as Collin Crevey"

Harry just smiled. He looked back out the window, watching admiringly as the rain started to pour the ground of Hogwarts.

"you're right Ron… Ginny…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" WHAT!" Ginny exclaimed as his brother and her secret crush told her their plans.

" are you crazy!" she shouted. " she's my friend."

Harry's voice was shaking as he tried to explain to her. His voice just wouldn't came out from his mouth.

" w-we … I me-mean …. We… Kn-knew…. Um…"Harry Cleared his throat before he tried to continue. God why is it so difficult!

" Gi-Ginny, look, um… W-we kn-knew…" he stammered. His voice barely came out.

Upon seeing this scene, Ron just couldn't take it any longer. He just couldn't watch as Harry made a fool out of himself in front of his sister. He rolled his eyes and pushed Harry aside.

"Ginny! Just do it okay!" he ordered.

"there's something wrong with Hermione, and she wouldn't tell us!" he shouted again. Getting angry by the minute at his little sister.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. They noticed it too? She thought she was the only one that noticed. She bit her lip and sighed.

"I know Ron…. I noticed it too.." she admitted.

"but what you wanted me to do was just wrong!"

"please Ginny….. you're our only hope" Harry finally managed to control his emotions and pleaded softly.

Ginny turned her gaze towards Harry and saw him smiling at her. Why did he have to give her that heart melting smile.. Ginny just stared at the ground for a few moment and then looked back up to her brother and Harry. She was confused whether to listen to them or not. Its true, that Hermione was keeping a secret from them, she just could sensed it. she too wanted to know what's wrong. Finally, its that curious feeling that helped her to decide. She smiled weakly at them and said…

"fine… I'll do it."

**(A/N) *sigh* to tell you the truth, I didn't really like that chapter. It was shorter, yes, but I just unsatisfied with the contents. Do review and tell me whether I'm right to think that way…**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): once again, don't wanna say much, here goes chapter 4, JK owns everything in the Harry Potter world, and she left me with nothing! Except for the plot, which just popped into my head when I took a shower. (sad, I know)**

P/S : **SlaveToLiterature**, you will never annoy me.. no worries..

"who are you! Who are you!" Hermione shouted.

"NO! please don't leave! Please don't!"

"MOM!"

Hermione opened her eyes immediately. She was drenched with midnight sweats. Her hands were cold as ice. Her body was shaking. She was filled with fear and curiosity.

The mysterious woman had revisited her in her dreams. The woman that looked like her mother had come to haunt her dreams. Tears began to fall of her rosy cheeks. She slowly got up from her bed and crept slowly towards her school trunk, not wanting to wake up the others who were sleeping peacefully at that time.

She opened the trunk and carefully took out the old album. An album that contains her parent's pictures, from the day they were married, until the day Hermione was born. All of the pictures were there. Safe and sound in that old album of hers. She stared reluctantly at those pictures that made the sadness inside of her grew even stronger. The happiness that she felt and had when her parent were alive was no longer there. She was alone, scared, an unable to fight.

" I miss you mom, dad." She sobbed.

"I will never forget you. Wait for me. We will meet again soon"

With that, she slowly closed the album, took a last minute glance at the picture of her parent's wedding, and laid her body on the bed. She closed her eyes and saw nothing but blackness. She was asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red headed girl walked slowly towards the two boys who were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She was not in her good mood that day. She felt bad for what she'd done. When she was just a few meters away from them, she could barely heard what they were talking about. Although she didn't catch the whole conversations, she was positive that she heard something about a diadem and a cup. She also heard the name of Rowena Ravenclaw being called out for a few times.

"what are you guys whispering about huh?" she asked, and took a sit between Harry and his brother, Ron..

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. He was nervous. The girl that she liked was just inches away form him. He felt the urge to touch her at once, but tried to control himself, for her annoying protective brother was there, watching his every moves on his little sister. When their shoulder brushed against each other, Harry cursed himself when his face turned pinkish red.

" what do you mean what we're whispering about?" her brother asked. His mouth was filled with hot dogs. Ginny rolled her eyes. 'will he ever stop eating?' she thought to herself. She filled her golden goblet with orange juice and quickly took a few sips. She was thirsty as hell. she put down the goblet back on the table and faced his brother.

" I mean, what were you guys talking about before I got here? I heard you mention something about a cup and a diadem. What the hell was that all about?"

Harry and Ron turned to each other. Their eyes widened. How the hell could Ginny have heard their conversations about the hocruxes. Ron shook his head a little, telling Harry that Ginny didn't have to know about it. Harry nodded and tried to change the subject immediately.

"um, nothing.. just some silly jokes. So, Ginny, did you find anything?"

Upon hearing that questions, Ginny's face fell. She bit her lip and looked very sad. She felt so guilty. How could she. Hermione was her friend.

"I felt terrible guys. I'm so ashamed!" she exclaimed loudly. She covered her face with her hand and shook her head. Harry nodded in understanding, but Ron just rolled his eyes, took a sip of his pumpkin juice, and continued eating, completely ignoring his little sister.

" oh, shut it Ginny. You did what you have to do. Now, tell us," Ron neared his face to his sister and whispered right at her face, making sure that nobody else heard them talking except for the three of them.

" what did you find?" he asked. He and Harry gave their full attentions to Ginny, and what she'd got to say, hoping not to be disappointed by her answers. But unfortunately, what she was going to say will made them feel just that.

Ginny sighed. She looked down to the floor and reached for her pocket on her dress robes, searching for something.

" she was not in her room when I entered it," she began. " so it gave me a few time to searched her trunk and everything… and I found…."

Harry and Ron moved a little closer.

"nothing."

"what?! Nothing! How could you not find any-"

"HOWEVER!," Ginny cut her brother off before he could even finished off his rage. She gave her brother a " you sick! Listen to what I've got to say first you moron!" kind of look that made him shut up at the instant. Harry smiled a little. 'served you right' he thought to himself. Laughing whole-heartedly in his head.

"when I searched her bed and looked under her pillow," she continued.

"I found this." She took out a small paper from her pocket and hand it to her brother and Harry. They opened it immediately and read it. Ron turned to face her once again.

" what the hell is this Ginny? A paper? what exactly are **NITROGLYCERINE** and **BETA-BLOCKERS**? And most importantly, it was written in your hand, not Hermione's" Ron grumbled, feeling like an idiot for trusting his sister to do it at the first place. He couldn't believe that Ginny couldn't find anything. She must not looked hard enough. All she thought of was her guilt and Hermione's feeling when she finds out. Yes, he knew that it was wrong, but they did it to help her, not to hurt her.

" Ron! Could you please just shut up and appreciate it!" she bellowed

" I know its not in Hermione's hand writing, because I wrote it!" she admitted.

"but, you said you found it under her-" Harry started.

"yes, under her pillow. But I did not find that paper, instead I found two bottles of pills, with that name on it." She explained.

"I didn't want to take it, because if its Hermione's, she might need it or something, so I just wrote the names down, so we could-"

" we could do some research" Harry immediately finished it off for her. She just nodded and turned her gaze to the pitiful looking Ron. He felt terrible for thinking his sister had disappoint them.

" I'm sorry Ginny" he apologized. His sister just smiled and nodded. She took his brother's hand and held it tightly in her hand.

"its okay, Ronald."

"this is brilliant Ginny. Thank you so much." Harry exclaimed. Ginny was so kind and wonderful. He needed to touch her. He didn't even care if Ron was watching. He slowly got up from his chair, looked down at Ginny, stared at her pinkish face, and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and ran away, not wanting to hear Ron's boring and long lectures.

At this sight, Ron's eyes widened. He wanted to kill Harry. "OI!"

He quickly got up and ran after Harry leaving his blushing sister behind.

"No one kiss my sister without my permission! Including the-boy-who-goddamn-live!" he muttered under his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" you scum! I've told you to come sooner, didn't I!"

Draco stared at his father sitting in his big golden chair with full hatred. He could see the anger in his father's eyes, and he knew he could sense the hatred that Draco felt towards him right then. His father smirked evilly. He had managed to boost up his own son's anger. He got up from his chair and walked towards his pitiful, weak, (to him) son.

" I want you to do something." He began. Draco rolled his eyes.

" if this had anything to do with Voldemort, than I don'-"

Before he could even finished talking, Lucius Malfoy had slapped his son until he stumbled to the ground. Draco could feel a few part of his face was covered with a thick slippery liquid, and its not very long before he noticed that it was his own blood.

" how dare you speak his name! you filthy little creature! I'm ashamed you're my son! You're a total disappointment, just like your filthy mother.!" He spat.

Draco quickly got up and faced his father. He could still accepted it if he just cursing him, but when it got to his mother, he couldn't take it any longer. Narcissa Malfoy was the only person that understood and loved him for who he was. His mother was there for him each time his father tortured him for refusing to be a death eater. She was always there to protect him, to made him felt safe and secure. She was his everything, but she's gone. Tortured before being murdered by her own husband, his cruel father! When his mom died, his life was gone. His father gave him no choice, and finally, he had to accept his terrible fate as a death-eater.

" you killed my mother!" he shouted. "you're nothing but a murderer!"

His father burst out an evil laugh that echoed around the big Malfoy manor. He took a few steps closer towards his son, clutching his hand on his neck, and pointed his wand at his face. He quickly rolled up his sleeves, revealing the cursed dark mark on his right hand wrist. Draco narrowed his eyes and shut it close.

"you see that? It's the dark mark." He mocked.

" the mark of a murderer. Don't forget, you have it too. You're nothing different!"

His eyes were dark, filled with darkness and pure hatred. He felt like killing this pitiful boy in front of him for a while, until he recalled the reason he had called his son to meet him at the first place.

" listen Draco. I want you to befriend with that mudblood Granger and find out any useful information about the Potter boy. After than, you must kill her. Understands!"

Upon hearing the word 'kill', Draco's eyes widened, as wide as humanly possible. He shook his head fiercely, and took a step back, away from his father.

"NO! I'm not a killer you son of a bitch! I will never kill her!" he shouted right at his father's face.

"oh…. Got feeling for the mudblood? Always knew you would bring shame to the family." he mocked. Draco's eyes flashed with anger.

" go to hell!" he shouted. Draco took out his wand, pointing it at his father, ready to attack him. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy was quicker. Before his son could even said the spell, he had attack him first.

"CRUCIO!"

Draco fell immediately to the ground. He screamed and shouted in pain. He could feel his body tearing apart. There was like a jolt of electricity went through his helpless body. He felt his heartbeat became slower. He could hear it. His own father will torture and kill his own flesh and blood, and yet he was smiling widely, enjoying the sight of pain that his son was in. Draco coughed out blood. His body winced in pain. He struggled to hang on, but his body just couldn't take it anymore.

"stop! Please!" he pleaded.

" only if you agree to do as you're told!"

"NO! please stop!"

"CRUCIO!"

"AAHHHH….. please!

" agree to it, and you're free. CRUCIO!"

" AAHHHH…. I"LL DO IT!" he shouted. his lungs pleaded for air, for him to breath.

"I'll do it...."

Lucius Malfoy stopped the curse abruptly. He lowered his wand and watched as his son coughed out more blood. He felt nothing. Not even pity. All he knew, he had agree to do it. 'the Dark Lord will be pleased..' he thought. An evil smirk carved on his pale face.

" do it fast. And I hope you die fast." He spat. He exited the room, leaving his son laying alone on the floor, covered with blood. Without any second glances, he shut the door closed.

"mom....." Draco whispered. His clear tears rolling down his cheek.

**(A/N): just so you guys know, I didn't come up with the medications. I did some research and I hope you don't look it up on the internet, or you will surely know what is wrong with Hermione. Please don't! I beg you! Anyway, do review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): okay, this chapter was rewritten. The previous chapter 5, when I read it at first, it was quite okay… but then, when I read it twice, I nearly puked. It was horrible!!! Dreadful! I hated it! So here goes another chapter 5. JK owns everything and I own noting.**

_Dear Hermione,_

_How've you been my dear? I'm so worried about you. How are you feeling? I hope you're feeling alright. When are you coming back home? This house is too big for me. Its scary sometimes. I hope you take care of yourself and take your medications wisely. Oh Hermione if only your parent is still alive… please reply this letter. Its been ages since you replied to my previous letter and I miss you dearly. I love you Hermione, and take care._

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt may._

Hermione sighed deeply. She stared at the letter her aunt had sent her this morning. She re-read it quite a few times and smiled. Typical aunt May. Its been ages? Yeah right. Its only been about three weeks since Hermione replied to her last letter.

She folded the letter nicely until it became exactly half size smaller than its original state and put it inside her pocket. She slowly got up from her bed and walked towards the door. She turned the doorknob silently, so that it didn't make any disturbing noises considering half of her bedroom mates were still sleeping at that moment. She got out from the girl's dormitory and climbed down the stairs.

_one, two, three, four, five....._

she counted the steps that she took as she descended. Her bushy brunette waved up and down as she did so.

As she entered the Gryffindor common room, she noticed that no one was present. Hermione Granger immediately waltz herself towards the nearest table and sat down. She took out her quill, a bottle of ink, and a parchment and set them all up on the table in front of her. she dipped her quill inside the ink and started to write on the empty white parchment.

_Dear aunt May,_

_No need to worry, I'm alright and in one piece. I've been taking my medications and there's no need for you to worry about that. I'll be home this Christmas I guess. I gotta go now. Love you._

_Your niece,_

_Hermione Granger._

She read the letter twice and was quite pleased with what she wrote. Although its short, and she knew that her aunt won't be quite happy with this, she said what she got to say. She folded the letter, put it inside a red envelope, and sealed it.

"Peggy, take this to aunt May. There you go, good girl. Can't wait to get away from Crookshanks are we." She joked.

The white-as-snow owl cooed as Hermione stroked her gently and flew out the window without looking back. Hermione stared at the bird until it was lost in sight.

"Hermione?" a soft familiar voice suddenly called from behind. She quickly turned around and noticed the presence of the wonder boy himself, Harry Potter. He looked tired, and rather different without his glasses on. His pair of emerald green eyes opened up slightly due to the piercing light of the sunrise.

"do you want me to close the window?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "nah.. im fine"

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"what are you doing here?" was her reply.

"I came down to get some water. What are you doing here? Its still early isn't it?"

Hermione just smiled and walked passed him. She sat silently on the couch, and Harry quickly followed her lead, and took a seat beside her.

"Aunt may send me a letter today."

"oh yeah? What did she want?"

Hermione shrugged. "nothing. Just the usual 'how are you' and stuff"

Harry nodded. "have you reply her letter then? You know how she's like"

Hermione let out a little chuckle. "yeah. That's why I'm up. I don't feel like going to bed now."

" I can tell. You don't look tired at all….. However," Harry paused and studied his girl best friend beside him. He quickly noticed that her face looked rather pale and sort of.... lifeless.

" you do look kinda sick."

Hermione stiffened. " what? No! I'm totally fine." She stuttered.

Emerald and chestnut met once again. Harry stared at her for a good few minutes before he finally broke the silence.

" you don't look like it." he said simply. _Just admit it already Hermione. its just a matter of time before we go to madam Pompfrey and ask her about your medications. _He thought to himself.

Hermione on the other hand,

_I'm so sorry Harry… I wanted to tell, but I just can't.. not now...._

"Hermione?"

" um… I'm fine Harry. No need to worry please." She begged.

With this, Harry just sighed in defeat. There's no need for him to argue with her at the moment because he knew perfectly that he will find out soon enough.

"fine."

A slight smile carved on her face.

"thanks"

Harry suddenly got up from the couch and looked down at his best friend. Hermione's head lifted at the moment he did so.

"I gotta go. Wanna take my shower" he explained.

"okay. See you later."

"yeah, later."

With that, Harry waved her goodbye and left to the boy's dormitory leaving Hermione alone in the common room. She sighed heavily and sat back on the comfy couch.

She looked around and took out her wand.

"accio Hogwarts: A History"

In only a couple of seconds, a book came flying down towards her and landed nicely on her lap. Hermione smiled at the presence of her favorite book of all time. She opened it carefully and started to read the contents. She will never get tired reading it continuously. Hogwarts was her passion. Learning about it made her the happiest person there could possibly be.

She sat there quietly, enjoying every minute of the quite and tranquility that accompanied her while she reads. _This is nice…._she thought. _this is very nice.. a time of my own.._

CCREEEKKK…..

_Great! trash that thought._

The portrait suddenly flung open, allowing access to a first year Gryffindor girl. Hermione lifted her head and turned her gaze towards the figure that had ambushed her little calm sanctuary. The girl looked around the room and quickly spotted hermione sitting on the couch near the fireplace. She smiled and made her way towards her senior. Hermione noticed this at once and her eyes started blinking non-stop. She changed her sitting posture by sitting up straight so that she won't look like a lazy pig to her junior.

The girl stopped exactly right in front of Hermione and she shot her the most sweetest smile.

_what's up with this girl?_

"um.. can I help you?"

"when you broke up with him, do inform me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and quickly closed her book that she was reading and put it down on her lap. The word 'broke up' had definitely caught her curiosity and she gave her full attention to the girl in front of her.

"excuse me?" she asked confused.

"your boyfriend's gorgeous! And he asked me to give you this."

She handed Hermione a small parchment, which she finally took after thinking twice.

"what's this?" she asked again, without looking at the girl. Hermione was hoping that the girl could answer her simple questions, but she, however, just gave hermione a shrug.

"how am I suppose to know. Love letter I guess. See ya!"

The girl suddenly ran outside, and left the dumbfounded Hermione Granger alone in the room.

"wait!" Hermione shouted, but the girl was no longer in sight. She sighed and turned her attention back to her mysterious letter.

_Who would want to give me a letter? should i read it?_

Curiosity took over her mind.

She unfolded it carefully and started to read the supposed-to-be-love-note. Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp.

"Oh my god." Was all she could say. She read the letter again, making sure that it was not only her imaginations. She was positive that she was still sane. She shook her head slightly as she re-read the letter for the fourth time. It was not a love note, and why was the girl referred to **him** as her boyfriend? He was so far from that. so so far.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower this midnight. i need to talk to you._

_Draco Malfoy…_

**(A/N) so there you go. I think this one was better than the previous one. It was shorter, but it didn't suck as much as the last one. Anyway please review!**.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Okay, after this chapter, I might not be able to update as fast as before cuz my school had already started. I have to study cuz next year will be a MAJOR year for me. I'm going to sit for the most important examination in the country and my whole future depends on it!! So anyway, here goes chapter 6 and JK owns everything.**

_**Astronomy Tower, 11.55 pm, 5 minutes before midnight.**_

_God. What am I doing here? Just what am I doing here? _

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and gave her the biggest mind slap that she had ever given to anyone, even to herself. She was not even sure if she's awake. Maybe she was dreaming, or maybe, just maybe, although it will sound a bit silly and beyond the boundaries of dumb to whoever that hear this stupid excuse even for her, she was in fact, sleep walking. And it killed her to think that she just walked out of the girl's dorm, out of the Gryffindor common room, and made her way all the way up to the Astronomy tower.

Hah! Can you believe that! Hermione Jane Granger, One of the three part of the golden trio, whom without she, will not be complete, the little-miss-know-it-all and a muggleborn seventeen years old witch, or, without no doubt, as the snake house's student might call it, a mudblood.- A mudblood who at the time, surprisingly, was waiting for a certain blond boy,-a slytherin if she may add, a pureblood, the pain in the ass, the snobbish ferret that every year, for the previous six long years, without fail would insult her and her best friends, and called them many horrible names. - POTTY, WEASEL BEE, SCAR HEAD, WEASEL, MUDBLOOD, you name it. Its all in the dictionary.

She couldn't believe that she was actually waiting for him! The cold-hearted slytherin, whom father, mother, and the crazy, lunatic Azkaban escapee aunt were faithful follower of the dark lord. The boy that she hated. Her own enemy. The guy that had given those nasty little bruises on her wrist.- which at that point was starting to fade and heal. She couldn't believe it! Yes. She, Hermione Jane Granger, Gryffindor brain princess, was actually waiting with most patient at the Astronomy Tower, for the Slytherin prince himself. She was waiting for Draco Malfoy.

YUP! Definitely sleep walking. That's the best explanation – although it will sound stupid for most people, but…. There's no other understandable explanation for her. was she out of her mind to just go there and wait for him? To actually listened to him? Granted his wish? Oh my!

_Oh, please Hermione get a grip! You're not sleep walking! _

Again, she smacked herself in the head. She turned her gaze down and took a glance at her wrist watch.

_**11.58 pm, 2 minutes before midnight.**_

_What the hell am I doing here, and why am I being early?!_ She screamed in her head. _I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here._

" _if you don't want to be here, than why aren't you leaving?"_ a small, voice inside her head suddenly spoke.

" I,… I… I am leaving!" she shouted to herself.

" _then why are you still here?"_ the voice spoke back.

" its none of your problem!" she shouted again. Its not very long before she realized the whole situation.- she was talking to herself.-ALONE!

_Good, Hermione Granger had gone insane. Just avada me and kill me now._

She sighed deeply and slowly got up from the new polished wooden chair that she was sitting on before. She walked slowly towards the window where the moonlight shone. Hermione inhaled deeply as she admired the beautiful shimmering sight of the glittering night sky.

There were two reasons which she was certain for being the cause of her unlikely presence there.

First, she wanted to thank, and at the same time ask him the reason he let go of her when they were in the slytherin common room a few days back. Hermione thought it must had something to do with her breaking down in front of him. She cursed herself everytime she thought about that. Breaking down in front of Malfoy! How ridiculous. But still, even if she really had it bad that day, did Malfoy really has a heart and felt pity for her?

Second, She, being Hermione Granger, could never escape the I-must-know-everything feeling. When a Malfoy sent a letter to you, who happens to be a muggleborn, there must be something important. And she felt it's the right thing to do. And that's just it.

Hermione was lost drifted by her thoughts, when suddenly,

" didn't expect you to be here." A soft, but yet a bit cold voice said from behind. Hermione stiffened upon hearing the familiar voice ringing in her ears. She turned around and saw the person that she had been waiting, entering the room, and just like Hermione, whom she quickly noticed as he closed the door behind him, was still wearing his long, emerald and silver colored Slytherin robes. He turned around facing her.

"Granger,"

"Malfoy."

_okay, Draco, you can do this. you can handle this girl. All you need to do is be nice. yeah, be nice. you're a charming person. this is suppose to be easy._

" you're surprisingly early," he said simply and leaned against the wall as he spoke. His arms crossed over his muscular chest.

" I'm Hermione Granger, Malfoy. What do you expect?" she replied.

" I don't expect you to be here." He remarked, and put his right hand into his pocket. He looked down to his feet, not wanting to meet her gaze.

_Why am i doing this? Damn you to hell, LUCIUS MALFOY!!_

Hermione rolled her eyes and started storming towards the door. This is what she got after waiting for him and fulfilling his demands? RUDE LITTLE FERRET!

" well, if you don't want me to be here, then FINE!"

She walked passed Draco, and accidentally brushed her shoulder against him. Startled a bit as she did so, she reached for the doorknob quickly, hoping that she was not even there at the first time, but before she could even turn it, Draco, without even thinking, had grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

" ow," she shrieked. He released her hand abruptly.

" sorry." He choked out the word.

_Did i just said sorry?_

" what?" Hermione said, disbelief. Did Malfoy just said 'sorry' to her? a pureblood apologized to a mudblood?

Draco sighed.

" I said I'm sorry." He reluctantly repeated the damn words.

" what did you just say?"

" god Granger! Please don't make me kneel down and kiss your feet!"

" oh, sorry."

Draco snorted and said, " yeah, whatever." He leaned back against the stone wall and studied the brunette bushy haired girl, who had surprised him by actually showing up, from head to toe. She looked nice. A bit pale, but still, she looked tidy. Her hair curled nicely just a bit below her shoulder. She also got the curve, and Draco knew it perfectly. He'd seen it. well, not intentionally of course, if that what you were thinking.

It was during their fifth year. Draco was walking back towards his compartment after changing his clothes on the Hogwarts Express, when he accidentally saw Hermione changing into her dress robes. He had to **double check** to make sure it was really her.

It was a very stupid thing to do, and even he himself couldn't understand what he was doing back then, but surprisingly odd,Draco found himself glued to the floor at that precise time. he couldn't move away, and his gray eyes was eyeing that amazing sight with awe. He didn't want to admit this, but he really thought Hermione got a really nice body.- you know, for a mudblood. Yeah, she's not bad for a mudblood. She's actually too good to be one.

" what?" Hermione asked bluntly. Draco quickly looked up. He stared deeply into the beautiful pair of chestnut eyes.

_Well, here goes nothing.._

" you know, **Hermione**, you really don't look too bad. In fact, for a mud- " he paused.

_Stop calling her that! If you really have to be nice to this girl, then do it properly._

" um… I mean for a muggleborn, you do look quite good."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in shocked. Her mouth hanging open.

_Did he just said that I'm attractive? He really said that? And did he just called me Hermione? since when it was first name basis between the two of us? This is so wrong! _Hermione thought to herself.

" the great Malfoy thinks a mudblood looks good?" She said rather coldly. Hermione was expecting an insults for the reply, but instead, all Draco said was,

" I didn't pointed that out, Hermione. you did ."

_Another Hermione? what happen to Granger the filthy mudblood?_

" since when are we on first name basis…. Um.." she thought for a while. Since Malfoy had called her by her first name, maybe it wouldn't be a crime if she return the favor.

"Dra-Draco?" she stuttered. WHOA! That sounded really weird. Even he thought the same, but once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. And as a Malfoy, you must be very good at hiding your emotions. As for Draco, he was a pro. He just stood there silently. his facial expressions showed nothing. He just pretended like nothing weird had happened between them in that room.

_how to start a civilized conversations with a mud- i mean muggleborn? hmmm.... let see... how about...._

" look, Granger, why don't we start by you asking me why the hell did i asked you to meet me here tonight." he said.

Hermione nodded.

" I guess that rings a bell. yes. Why did you asked me to meet you here?"

Draco shot her his trademark smirk.

"that's more likely."

" look, i don't have much time. I must get back to the Girl's dorm. I'm so tired. Just say what you got to say."

" speaking about tired, you face is rather pale. Are you sick or something.?"

Hermione's whole body stiffened almost immediatelly. Why is people always asking her that damn question! She couldn't even stay near people for an hour without hearing ' owh, what's wrong Hermione? you look sick' or ' are you okay Hermione?' and there's the famous 'Hermione, are you okay? wanna see madam Pompfrey?'

All that 'are you okay Hermione' was actually making her felt a lot worse. Its not that she didn't appreaciate that all her friends were caring for her, its just all of that made her felt helpless and weak. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be weak. Her whole body might be, but not her determination. - although sometime even she herself couldn't handle the pain.

She sighed.

" fifteen."

Draco shot her a confused look.

" fifteen? what fifteen?"

" its been fifteen time i've heard that questions for this particular day."

"fifteen? you must looked damn terribble. but, its not a surprise, you always do." He shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

" whatever Malfoy. you still didn't answer my question. Why did you asked me to meet you?"

Draco took a few steps closer towards the brunette. she didn't even budged. Somehow, there was something different about him that made her believed that figure in front of her meant no harm.

He was just a few metres away from her. Only at that point did she realized that he was so tall. His head was like seven inches above her. She had to lift her head a bit, so she was eye to eye with the blond prince. She was suprised when she saw he gave her a slight smile. When she said smile, it was really a smile. Eventhough it was only a slight smile, it was a real smile, and not the evil cursed trademark smirk that he usually gave her. This made her shivered.

" Granger, listen." he began. His face turned serious, so as his voice tone. " I guess..... I guess I owe you an apology for what I've done before. I really shouldn't have dragged you like that."

_He's apologizing? To me?_

"oh, um.. It's um.. okay, i guess."

" No, I'm sorry, I really am." He said again, trying to convince her.

" Why are you acting so nice today Malfoy?" she asked politely.

" I really hope you could call me Draco." he replied softly, almost like a whisper.

" you want me to call you using your first name?" She said in shocked.

Draco sighed deeply, and stared down at the brunnette's face in front of him.

" Granger, i know that we used to fight and I'm always mean to you." he admitted.

_Great! there goes your pride._

" you well spotted." Hermione said simply.

" And i just wanted you to know...... " he paused.

"yes?"

"well, i just wanted you to know that i've....."

_God! just say it and get it over with! DAMN YOU TWICE LUCIUS!_

" i just wanted to let you know that....... i've decided to change." he muttered. "for the better."

Hermione just stood there silently in front of the blond. She didn't know what to say.

The Slytherine sex god had decided to change for the better and quit being a spoilt little snobbish brat he used to be, and for the most odd reason, he was telling it to her- She, HERMIONE GRANGER. His maybe-former-enemy. What was he thinking?

" Okay, and you're telling me this, cuz..."

" because i think you're the one and only person that I've insulted so bad for the past six years."

Hermione nodded. "i'm glad that you finally found your senses. Just so you know, its really hard to swallow all those insults. And for the past few years, you had called me names, you laughed at me, you made jokes out of me, you- wait, is that all?"

Draco shook his head. " is that all what?"

" i mean, you called me here to tell me that? and only that? you said it was important." she exclaimed.

" i didn't. I just said i need to talk to you."

Hermione thought for a second. He did had a point. He never said it was important to begin with. All that the letter said was _'Meet me at the Astronomy Tower this midnight. I need to talk to you...'_

"well, yes, but even so, its **You **that had sent me the letter! we're like enemies since first year. of course I thought it must be damn important when you wanted to meet me"

"wasn't this important?" He pointed out.

" technically, no. Why can't you just say it up front rather than asking me to meet you here?"

" If I aproach you in front of everybody, they'll think I'm out of my mind. I'm Draco Malfoy. Use your smart head Granger." he retorted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione was a bit hurt by that statement.

" oh yeah, i forgot that it will ruin your reputation talking to a mudblood." She said with tons of bitterness in her soft voice.

Draco didn't reply.

"well, i guess you've said what you got to say, and i guess i should be going." she said, and started to walk passed the Malfoy heir towards the door to make her exit. She stopped for a while before heading outside, and looked back. The blond met her gaze.

"I accept your apology though Malfoy. Just to let you know." She said, turned back around, and walked out of the room.

_Call her! call her! call her back!_

Draco snapped his eyes shut before re-opening them. He noticed Hermione was no longer in the room. she had left.

_SHIT!_

The blond Slytherin quickly rushed outside to catch up with the brunette. He spotted her immediatelly, as she made her way down the stairs.

_Should i scream her name? should I? _

At that point, he battled in his head.

_Draco, don't._

_do it Draco. You don't want to die, right._

_No, you don't have to listen to your father._

_Remember, your father will kill you..._

_Draco, you're not like your father. you're not a killer._

_He's going to kill you..._

_No. fight back. don't do it._

_Your father.... he will end your life..._

_Draco... don't_

_Do it..._

Draco saw the bushy haired girl slowly dissapearing from his sight.

"Fuck!"

He panicked and felt the urge to throw up. His stomach turned as he stood at the top of the stairs and made the decision that would change his life literally.

" GRANGER!!!"

**(A/N) so there you go. I know this chapter is a bit boring. I don't really like it myself. basically its how our main charaters started their relationship. Its important to this story so i had to write it no matter what. The next upcoming chapters is where the story starts to build up. Unfortunately its going to be a bit late. I have to study people!! but i will try to update as soon as possible. till next time! REVIEW...**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) : oh god, I know that it's been ages since I last updated, and I'm terribly sorry for that.. Now, I think I should carry on with the story..**

Draco Malfoy crept quietly through the Slytherin's common room and into the boy's dormitory. He tried his best not to wake any of his sleeping friends, and slowly tip toed himself towards his bed. He didn't even cared to take off his clothes before going to bed, as all that he could think of at that time was a certain innocent girl named Hermione Granger.

He sighed deeply as the images of the know- it- all flashed right through his complicated mind.

It troubled him deeply to think about that bushy haired girl, and he hated it.

All that he could think of was her, his cruel father and his silly request.

His own father...

"why am I doing this?" he said in a low voice as he closed his eyes with regret.

Guilt was hunting him down and weakened him in every way. He's not a murderer and never intended to be one.

He was not like his father.

"she's just a girl." He continued to himself.

"then again," the blond haired said thoughtfully. " who asked her to accept And to even showed up."

"serve her right!" he said, trying to make himself feel better, but all those thing that he said only made him felt a lot worse.

He sighed once more.

"why did you accept it Granger?"

He closed his eyes tightly.

"you didn't even know that you had accepted a friendship that will finally lead to your death."

With that last thought of the chestnut eyes, Draco Malfoy forced himself into a deep, troubled sleep.

Hoping to god that he will never be awaken to see the sunrise of tomorrow.

* * *

The first crack of sunlight crept into the girls dormitory with its hundred feet. The chirping of sparrow signalized that a new day had finally begun. Hermione Granger was the very first one to wake up, as she stared out the window and welcoming a new day with a warm, bright smile. Each time that she opened her big beautiful eyes to the morning ray of light and realized that she'd lived through yet another day was a surprised to her.

After the surprise had finally wore off, her heart would start to race and she would felt anxious to live for another new day. These kind of things happened to her often these last few days.

Life at Hogwarts was as hectic as it could get especially when they got NEWTS coming their way. The students were strolling down the corridors and were trying to get to their classes. As Hermione sat alone at one corner, she tried her best to fill her head with everything that was going on. She wanted to keep her sweet memories at the prestigious school safe and sound, and never wanted to forget.

Never in a million years would she allow herself to forget about all those wonderful things that she'd been through with her friends. All of it was too dear and precious to her. It was her source of light. All those memories were her strength, and her friends were her only hope. Harry and Ron were one of the wonderful things that could ever happen in her life. She would never ever trade them for something else.

Hermione was observing everything that was happening around her with the fullest of attention, and she couldn't help but to smile.

As she explored her memory further, the images of her parent came like a swift of cold air. She smiled as she remembered her life before the accident. She was happy, and her life was perfect. She got the most wonderful parent, and loving friends by her side. She had had everything that a girl could ever wanted. She was complete.

Hermione granger was deeply lost in thoughts when a low, deep voice suddenly called her name from the back.

The seventeen years old girl abruptly stiffened.

_oh god.._

She recognized it all too well now.

The dangerous but yet still calming tone of the most wonderful voice she could ever heard.

At that very minute, everything around her stopped. Everything.

Instead of moving, she thought about the other night some more.

She wondered what would she have done if she didn't accepted his request. What would she have done at this very minute if she hadn't accepted him. Maybe she'll run away, or perhaps asked him not to see her again. Maybe she would pick a fight with him like they had always done for the past six years of knowing. Running seems a good way to go, but still, that if she had said no last night, which, she had certainly did not.

She couldn't flashback time and prevent everything that had happened. What's done is done, end of question.

Slowly, she turned her back and forced herself to meet the gaze of none other than the Slytherin prince himself. She managed a weak smile, and stared at his cold, piercing eyes for somewhat seemed like eternity.

" hey." He finally managed to let out a word.

Hermione could definitely tell that he was uncomfortable with the situations they're currently in, and she was just as same.

"hi" she replied back, not brave enough to even look straight at his face. And that was it.

Silence took control of them once more, and both didn't even try or care to break it off.

Time passes slowly.

After staring at each other for the longest of time, finally it was Draco who gave up.

He cleared his throat.

"right, see you later Granger."

"yeah."

And with that, the blond haired was lost in sight, only his gradually fading sound of footsteps were heard.

* * *

Harry slammed the book onto the well polished mahogany table, which, as usual startled the naive Ronald Weasley to death.

He quickly sat back down and opened the book harshly, flipping through its pages fast searching for something, anything, like some kind of lunatic.

"bloody hell harry! Are you barking mad?!"

"sorry." He said, not even looking nor paying a single attention to the boy in front of him. Still flipping through the pages roughly, he cursed to himself for a few times when he finally gave up and threw the book aside.

"shit!" he said through gritted teeth. He quickly reached for his forehead and massaged his temples.

"god, help me."

"why are you looking all stressed up mate?"

Harry just sighed and shook his head.

"Ron, we've been here searching for days now!" he said with outrage.

"and did you even noticed that we didn't even discovered or find anything yet. NOTHING!"

"well, maybe you need to calm down, harry. Don't get too stressed up, and let me introduce you to something that is called PATIENCE. I believe you're quite lack of it mate" he tried to joke.

"quit being funny Ron! I'm serious here okay!" he yelled, utterly and finally losing all of his remaining patience.

Ron was right about that though. He was definitely lack of it a few days back, including today.

The youngest male Weasley just sat there quietly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sometimes, he couldn't understand Harry. He somehow had this rare mood swings. Sometimes he's all cheerful and funny, and sometime he went all grumpy and moody. Maybe because of Voldermort and all his other entire problem.

" fine." He said. "I'll stay quiet."

Upon hearing the mocking tone of Ron,Harry just sighed.

"but Ron, I don't want you to just stay quiet. I want you to help. Please." He pleaded.

" Harry, we've been here for days searching and made love with all the books in the library to find a single piece of information about these Nitroglycogen-

"Nitroglycerine"

"and beta- builder."

"Blocker, Ron. Blocker. Beta-blocker." Harry corrected.

"whatever." He said with annoyance.

"I know, Ron. But I won't stop until I find out what is wrong with her. I know she's hiding something, and I'm determined to find out, and I hope you will help me with this."

Ronald weasley stared at the wonder boy in front of him with pity, and gave up his intentions to fight with him.

"you know I'll always be there for you mate."

Harry smiled.

"thanks Ron"

And with that simple thanks, harry continued his works again. Flipping through the pages to yet another book that he had collected on the table. There were tons of it, and Ron didn't even know when they will finally finish them all.

Time passes slowly. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each second felt like an hour, each hour felt like a week, and each week felt like a month. It passes eventually. Even for them.

Harry's fist came down on the table.

"Damn it!"

Ron looked up from his book which he was just staring at rather than reading and stared at Harry in shock. He hasn't been paying much attention to the boy, and what he just heard surely made his heart jumped.

"what's wrong Harry?" he mumbled, confused.

" I didn't find a single bloody thing!" he clarified.

Harry watched with exasperation and he waited for Ron to slowly grasped the meaning of each and every word he's saying, and it angered him when he was replied with a single

"oh"

Harry Potter raised an eyebrow and crossed his arm over his chest.

" what do you mean with 'oh' ?"

Ron just shook his head, not wanting to get into another fight with Harry.

"nothing Harry." He tried to make his voice light, relaxed.

Ron sighed.

"come on. I think we had had enough for this day. We can continue tomorrow." The red haired tried to convince his friend, and he thanked to god that he finally succeeded.

"fine. I think I had had more than enough stress for one day. I can't get anymore or my head will surely explode."

_'thank you merlin!'_ Ron thought to himself.

"come on. Lets go." Harry said again, and they both got up from their seat and started to exit the library.

The two boys were halfway to their common room when Ron suddenly broke the silence.

"hey harry, I was wondering.... maybe you could accompany me tomorrow to see madame Pomfrey. I got something to ask her."

"what could you possibly ask the lady." Harry asked out of curiosity.

Ron just shrugged.

"a few things."

The scar head just chuckled softly.

"you're weird you know that."

"and I like it that way, my friend." he said casually.

"you still didn't answer me." Ron said again.

"well sure thing Ron, I would definitely......." he trailed off.

"wait a minute." He paused, something finally came into his mind.

"what is it?" Ron asked in confusion.

"why didn't I ever thought of it before!" he said quickly and suddenly started running away.

"oi" Ron shouted and quickly followed from behind.

"harry! Wait up! Where are we going?"

"just follow."

"bloody hell!"

Without saying anything more, Ron just followed. They ran and ran until their feet ache.

_where is he going!_

Suddenly, the surrounding became all too familiar to the red haired.

'this is the way to the..... oh god.'

"harry! Wait!"

Before he could even shout another word, he saw Harry had found the person he'd been looking for.

"madame Pomfrey!" He shouted.

The startled old lady just stared at the two running boys coming towards her with tons of confusion.

"yes Mr. Potter?" she said.

The two boys stopped right in front of her and panted. Both trying to suck the fullest amount of oxygen they could.

"there's a few things that we want to ask you."

"please, its important."

**(A/N): that's it for this chapter. will update later. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, and reviews would be nice :)  
**


End file.
